


Miss Americana and The Heartbreak Prince

by Miss_Americana



Series: Lover [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actually they both like FOOD, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Selection Fusion, Anakin chooses the light, Both America and Rey like strawberry pie, Do Not Panic, Error 404 Kylo Ren Not Found, F/M, I promise one day I'll post this fic in english, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, Obi-Wan as Gavril, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe and Hux are sassy bitches sometimes, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Stormpilot, Tags May Change, The Takodana forest is a garden here, The planets are provinces, War, a bit of politics, ben solo is a drama queen, but Snoke still sucks, but by now you'll have to stick with google translate, but who isn't, finn is the best friend everyone needs, inspired by a taylor swift song - Freeform, maybe slow burnish, maybe smut, of sorts, okay, song: Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince, sorry for that, they are all stubborn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Americana/pseuds/Miss_Americana
Summary: "Quem foi que achou que juntar 35 jovens dentro de um palácio, lutando para conseguir conquistar o coração de um cara, ia ser uma boa ideia?"A coisa que Rey menos queria era participar da Seleção. Vivendo numa realidade mais que difícil, tudo que ela queria era uma mudança. Mas ao ser convencida a se inscrever na Seleção pelos seus pelos seus pais adotivos, Rey se vê inserida num mundo totalmente diferente, e já que ela está ali, ela ficará determinada a fazer essa tal mudança em larga escala. Aliás, o que é o pior que poderia acontecer? Se apaixonar pelo príncipe? Sem chance...Ou será que não?





	1. Miss Americana

O país estava em caos.

Rey nunca tinha visto tantas pessoas trabalhando ao mesmo tempo, quem dirá na velocidade que estavam. É fato que fazia anos que Alderaan não tinha um evento tão grandioso quanto o que viria acontecer.

A Seleção, um tipo de competição onde 35 garotas seriam selecionadas para passarem uma temporada no castelo real, e disputariam pelo coração do príncipe. A ganhadora simplesmente deixaria sua vida para trás para se tornar a próxima RAINHA DE ALDERAAN.

Rey achava isso loucura. Como é que alguém pensou que seria ótimo juntar 35 pessoas aleatórias em um palácio, durante um tempo indeterminado, para no final, literalmente do nada, virar um monarca! Sem falar que sua vida amorosa estaria sendo transmitida para todo a nação, e em alguns casos para a mídia internacional. Todos vão saber quem você é e se você fez alguma coisa de errado, seus antecedentes e lógico, quando você for expulso eventualmente, todos na sua província vão te conhecer pelos micos que você pagou em rede nacional.

Mas pelo visto, só a garota achava isso. Todos ao redor de Rey estavam loucos para a Seleção começar, e quando naquela manhã as cartas foram enviadas, sinalizando o início das inscrições, parecia que todas as outras responsabilidades haviam sumido e só restava aquilo para se falar.

Todos na oficina mecânica que Rey trabalhava estavam falando daquilo, e a perguntavam-na mesma coisa: “Rey! Você tem 19 anos! Você não vai ser inscrever?”, e todas as vezes a garota tinha vontade de mandá-los fazerem alguma coisa mais útil do que fofocar sobre a família real, porém, em vez disso ela mostrava um sorriso amarelo e respondia “Provavelmente não” e voltava para o seu trabalho debaixo das máquinas.

E mesmo depois do seu turno, seu sossego ainda não tinha chegado. Finn esperava por ela na porta da loja para os dois irem caminhando até o complexo de moradias, já com um sorriso no rosto, e a mecânica até previa o que o menino ia perguntar.

Finn era o melhor amigo de Rey, desde que ambos eram pequenos.

Em Jakku, não havia muito para se fazer, e não que a população pudesse parar de trabalhar por mais de alguns minutos. A província desértica era a mais pobre do país, sendo seu foco a produção fabril, logo era de se esperar que não fosse o lugar mais propício para se fazer amigos, muito menos para duas crianças órfãs saírem explorando por aí. Mas, Rey e Finn deram seu jeito, e conseguiram se virar. Rey logo depois foi encontrada por Jyn Erso e Cassian Andor, que a adotaram quando perceberam que a menina estava sozinha, e com a ajuda dela acharam um lar para Finn com Lor San Tekka, um ancião da região que viva próximo do casal.

-Rey! Rey- disse o garoto alcançando a mecânica, fazendo-a voltar pro presente 

-O que é? - disse Rey andando em passos rápidos já querendo evitar o interrogatório que estava por vir

-Ah não, Rey! É o assunto do século! Como você pode não estar animada?! É do príncipe de quem estamos falando! Vamos ver o maior evento que esse país já viu desde quando Han Solo foi escolhido pela Rainha Leia!

-Olha, eu sei que pra vocês parece tudo muito lindo, mas pensa, é só um motivo pra distrair a população dos problemas de Alderaan!

-Pode até ser- disse Finn parando para pensar- Mas, ainda é uma coisa que só acontece basicamente de 30 em 30 anos! Eu posso sacrificar meus momentos de reflexão sobre “o quão lixo é a vida em Jakku” se for pra ver Ben Organa-Solo na TV todos os dias e os escândalos que isso vai dar!

-Ai Finn- disse revirando os olhos- Você não é melhor do que as senhoras que foram visitar a loja hoje- disse Rey se lembrando dos momentos de irritação mais cedo. 

Os dois continuaram a caminhada em silêncio. Finn estava se mordendo para tentar convencer a amiga a participar do "evento do século", mas ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que pra convencer aquela garota, ele ia precisar de armamento pesado 

-Então você não vai mesmo se inscrever?! Como assim Rey!? Você precisa ao menos dar uma chance! - disse parando ao chegarem à porta da casa de Rey, já não se aguentando mais 

-Finn! Você me conhece! Não é possível que você por algum momento achou que eu iria ao menos tentar me submeter a essa palhaçada?

-Que palhaçada? -Disse Jyn ao abrir a porta e ver os dois amigos parados a frente

-Senhora Andor! A Rey não vai nem ao menos tentar se inscrever para a Seleção!

-Finn! - disse Rey indignada com uma expressão que dizia "traidor" pro melhor amigo que ignorou a ameaça 

-Não posso falar que estou surpresa, acho que a coisa que eu mais vi a Rey reclamar esse ano foi sobre pertencer a mesma geração do príncipe herdeiro

-Mãe, não vai me dizer que você concorda com isso tudo?!- disse Rey entrando em desespero

-Bem, não vou dizer que é a melhor das ideias...

-Não! Não! Eu não vou ficar aqui para ver vocês dois fazendo complô contra mim, isso é um absurdo! – disse a menina entrando em casa furiosa

-Eu não acredito que ela não vai nem tentar- disse Finn sem esperanças quando viu que não teria mais como Rey escuta-lo - Imagina como seria incrível se Rey entrasse, olha a visibilidade que isso daria pra Jakku! Finalmente dariam um jeito nesse lugar! E sem falar que a personalidade dela, num lugar daqueles...- disse Finn suspirando com os barracos que ele iria perder- Fala sério Jyn! Ela precisa ao menos tentar!

-Hum...e essa parte aposto que você não quis contar pra ela né- disse Jyn rindo do desespero do garoto- Vou esperar ela abaixar os ânimos e depois vou conversar com ela – disse piscando para ele- Até mais Finn- disse Jyn fechando a porta.

Quando voltou para a pequena sala de estar, Erso encontrara sua filha andando em círculos, já enchendo seu pai com todos os pontos negativos que a Seleção traz para o país

-Não é possível que você, que sempre lutou por condições melhores, que sabe muito bem as consequências que todos temos que enfrentar, que aliás, são um reflexo da época de vocês! E ainda assim você fica aí parado concordando com o que estão fazendo? Isso é pura enganação! É iludir...

-Ei ei ei! Calma aí rebeldezinha! Não é bem assim- disse Jyn se juntando a Cassian no sofá- A Seleção é uma tradição que está aí há anos, não é como se Leia pudesse simplesmente jogar tudo para o ar. Eu aposto que ela não está feliz com isso, muito menos Ben, mas eles precisam fazer isso, principalmente porque a população adora. Estão esperando por isso desde que o príncipe saiu do útero.

-Vocês falam como se fossem amigos da família real- disse Rey com desdém- E ainda assim é iludir o povo...

-Mas há vantagens também – disse Cassian calmamente- Veja como Correlia passou a se desenvolver depois que Han foi escolhido, ou como Tatooine teve suas condições de vida melhoradas após Anakin ter casado com a rainha Padmé? Até elegeram o príncipe Luke como seu governador um tempo atrás!

-Tá, sim tem vantagens, mas são poucos que conseguem fazer a diferença

-Era por isso que precisamos esse ano de mais selecionadas com sede de mudança...-disse Jyn 

-Ah não! Vocês não vão fazer essa chantagem emocional em mim, hã hã, nada disso

-Rey...-começou Cassian mas foi interrompido pela filha de novo

-Não, sem condições, nem se Jakku virasse a nova Corusant, eu me recuso!

-Que tal se fizermos um trato? Você vai na sede do governo amanhã, faz sua inscrição, e se não acontecer nada, você pode falar mal da Seleção á vontade, e ainda dizer o quanto estávamos errados enquanto assiste, mas se você for selecionada, você vai lá e vai fazer uma mudança pra valer. Fechado? -disse Jyn, sabendo que a filha não recusaria um desafio desses

-Ok...eu vou fazer minha inscrição, mas se preparem para os meus discursos quando essa coisa começar!

-Veremos- murmurou Cassian baixinho olhando para a esposa com um sorrisinho, como se ambos já soubessem o que iria acontecer.


	2. The Prince

Ben Organa-Solo tinha certeza que se ele desse mais uma volta no carpete, ele iria abrir um buraco no chão.

Mas pensando bem, quando se é avisado que em algumas semanas, 35 garotas vão invadir sua casa e você terá que escolher uma delas como esposa, deixaria qualquer um aflito.

Poe, por outro lado, como o irmão que era, só sabia rir do desespero do príncipe herdeiro

-Ainda não entendo como é que você pode estar nervoso com isso, são 35 GAROTAS, todas dispostas a atrair a sua atenção! Ou seja, pela primeira vez você não vai precisar se preocupar com a sua agenda, com seus deveres...quer dizer, nada literalmente! É a melhor coisa que poderia estar acontecendo para a vida amorosa de qualquer um!- falou o moreno se jogando em uma chaise próxima- Ben, milhões de caras por aí estariam se matando para ter uma chance como essa, e você tá aí gastando seu tempo preocupado com isso!

-Pra você é fácil falar, não é quem no final vai ganhar uma linda festa de noivado e um país como brinde- disse Ben passando as mãos pelo cabelo pela 18232º vez

-Para de passar a mão nesse maldito cabelo! Isso aí é patrimônio histórico do país! -disse Poe

-Se você for analisar por esse lado, tudo nele é patrimônio histórico, Dameron- disse Hux se manifestando pela primeira vez na noite.

Por ser um príncipe, digamos que a vida de Ben Organa-Solo não tenha sido uma das mais calmas, (considerando que com 9 meses ele já era convidado para debates na corte). Então era de se esperar que a vida amorosa dele não fosse também uma das mais bem-sucedidas.

Enquanto Ben estudava geopolítica, Poe ia para festas badaladas em outros países, já havia namorado todos os tipos de celebridades possíveis, e ainda não precisava se preocupar com o fato que o destino da sua vida, seria decidido por um bando de velhos metidos a sábios, que não sabem nem o primeiro nome do príncipe herdeiro, mas pelo visto tem capacidade de escolher 35 pessoas que poderiam ser seu interesse amoroso.

Fato: Ben até tentou acompanhar o irmão em suas “aventuras” algumas vezes, mas ele sabia que no final ele não poderia desenvolver um relacionamento com ninguém por causa da Seleção, então para que tentar?

Fato 2: Ben gostava genuinamente de política. Ele queria de verdade ser governante, porém, ele também queria poder escolher quando isso iria acontecer, e quem ele iria dividir certas responsabilidades com. Mas parece que os tais “anciões” não entenderam ESSA parte do trato.

Agora, ele andava desesperado pelo seu gabinete real, enquanto seu irmão e seu melhor amigo o olhavam com olhares ora preocupados, ora impacientes.

-Olha Solo, pode ser isso tudo que você está dizendo, mas também não é o fim do mundo. Olha como deu certo para os seus pais- disse Hux tentando ver razão naquilo

-Ah ótimo, você só deve ser a milésima pessoa que me deu esse consolo essa semana. Agora sim eu vou ficar tranquilo! – disse Ben já exausto do mesmo discurso que todos tentavam jogar pra cima dele – E se por acaso eu fizer uma escolha errada? E se eu literalmente “enxotar” do castelo o possível amor da minha vida?! Merda! Como é que em sã consciência eles esperam que eu consiga expulsar essas meninas daqui!? “Ótimo jeito de começar seu governo, Ben, com ódio gratuito!” - disse o príncipe jogando os braços para o alto, já sentindo que estava perdendo a lucidez.

Hux e Poe se entreolharam mais nervosos. Eles sabiam que o temperamento do príncipe não era dos melhores, mas não esperavam por um ataque de ansiedade tão forte. Porém, nunca em sua vida o herdeiro ao trono de Alderaan teve que ter sua vida amorosa televisionada para toda a nação, 24 horas por dia.

Quanto mais tempo se aproximava da Seleção, mais nervoso Ben passava a ficar. No início eram só alguns surtos, muitas vezes disfarçados de piada com seus dois amigos, e logo eram esquecidos. Mas, a partir da reunião que ele teve com sua mãe após seu aniversário de 21 anos, quando finalmente se tornou real que aquelas coisas aconteceriam com ele, tudo piorou.

-Ben- disse sua mãe – Eu sei exatamente como você deve estar se sentindo- completou. Os dois estavam reunidos em seu gabinete há meia hora mais ou menos, com a rainha contando que não conseguiu apoio para a derrubada da seleção. Na verdade, seus conselheiros mal a deixaram levar a proposta adiante, dizendo que a tratariam como louca caso fizesse.

O problema era, que para todos os seus antecedentes, a Seleção havia sido um sucesso. Ambas ocorrendo em tempos turbulentos na política, quase que causando a destruição de Alderaan. Mas ao mesmo ponto, dando esperança ao povo, quando mesmo no caos, seus líderes encontraram o amor. 

E por causa disso era um evento tão popular. Todos associavam com a renovação da esperança, e é lógico que a remota ideia de fazer com que um evento desse não acontecesse, poderia causar um desequilíbrio nas massas.

E Ben entendia isso tudo, porém, a ideia ainda era assustadora para o garoto que mal tinha 2 décadas de vida.

-Quando eu tive a minha seleção eu tinha só 19 anos, e era o que eu menos queria. Juro, preferia estar organizando a política, talvez plantando alguns motins ali e aqui- disse rindo, lembrando dos seus tempos de “rebelde” - E não achava que era a hora de sediar um evento tão complexo em uma hora em que todos deveriam estar se preparando para o pior. Mas, o parlamento achava que se houvesse uma seleção naquela hora, eles iam ganhar tempo para se organizar e dispersar os conflitos, pelo menos por alguns meses. E, no final eles estavam certos. Não adiantou muita coisa, mas estavam certos.

-Você acha que estamos a ponto de começar outra guerra? – perguntou o príncipe preocupado

-As vezes eu desconfio de certas coisas, mas ainda não temos nada confirmado

-Então por que precisa ser agora?

-Você já fez 21 anos, já adiamos até por demais – disse Leia passando as mãos pelo cabelo do filho, como se ele fosse uma criança de novo – Sabe, eu também fiz essa mesma pergunta para os meus pais. E não tinha aceitado a ideia até as primeiras semanas da seleção. Andava com cenho fechado, não queria papo com ninguém. Foi um horror- disse rindo de si mesma- Mas depois, foram se tornando momentos bem divertidos. Me faziam esquecer, por alguns minutos que fossem, a desgraça que estava para acontecer...-terminou a monarca suspirando - Eu sei que no início pode ser estranho, mas no final, vai ser o melhor para todos, você vai ver...

E então passou-se 1 ano, e agora estava tudo organizado para o caos da sua vida começar. 

As cartas contendo o formulário de inscrição estavam sendo enviadas para todo o país. Nesse exato momento o amor de sua vida poderia estar em uma fila, em qualquer canto do país, entregando um pedaço de papel que mudaria seus destinos para sempre!

Tudo o que Ben mais queria, era gritar.


	3. You know I adore you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! bem vindos a mais um cap!! eu sei que demorei, mas antes tarde do que nunca! kkkkk]  
Espero que gostem! E não deixem de dizer o que acharam, e se gostarem, deixem kudos:)

Ainda era domingo de manhã, e Rey achava que se ouvisse mais um suspiro dizendo “AH! O príncipe Ben...” ela iria cair no soco com alguém.

O sol estava escaldante, e como domingo era o único dia de folga para toda a província, então, era de se esperar que a fila fosse ser longa. Mas Rey não esperava pelos quilômetros de garotas suspirantes, delirando pelo próximo na linha de sucessão. E o pior de tudo, era que Finn estava a ponto de se juntar a elas.

O melhor amigo estava prontamente na porta da mecânica logo que o sol amanheceu, afirmando que quanto antes eles chegassem, menos tempo passariam esperando para fazer a inscrição, e Rey, que ainda estava de pijamas, não levou a sério todo o discurso do amigo. Agora estavam os dois ali, no sol das 10 da manhã, sem previsão de sair, com humor tão azedo que causaria inveja em um limão.

-Eu to falando sério, to torcendo pra alguma dessas meninas desmaiar pra que essa fila ande!- disse a garota botando as mãos sobre os olhos para tampar o sol.

-Qual foi Raio de Sol, nem foi selecionada ainda e já está com ciúmes? - disse Finn gargalhando, fazendo a amiga se perguntar como ele estava tão disposto a aquela hora da manhã.

-Quer se juntar a elas então? Aposto que com mais 5, vocês conseguiriam montar o fã clube oficial do príncipe Ben em Jakku- falou revirando os olhos.

-Há! Pare de ser hipócrita- disse o garoto com um sorrisinho malicioso- nós sabemos que quem fundou esse clube foi você há uns anos aí.

Verdade seja dita, Rey tinha um crush enorme no futuro rei. Ela e Finn, quando pequenos, adoravam se reunir perto das vitrines das lojas de eletrodomésticos da área central, para a assistir o Jornal Oficial de Alderaan de sexta, (onde eles sabiam que o príncipe Ben estaria presente). A garota se lembrava perfeitamente de suspirar como as meninas a fila toda vez que ele aparecia, com os cabelos pretos macios, olhar doce e um sorrisinho tímido, mas sempre respondendo as perguntas que faziam para ele. Ela até chegou a acreditar que era alguma “maquinação da força” que os dois tivessem praticamente a mesma idade, e quem sabe, talvez eles até pudessem se conhecer. Mas conforme a menina foi crescendo, tais pensamentos foram perdendo a magia, e ela não conseguia mais entender por que aquelas meninas não faziam o mesmo. "Olha a realidade que elas tão vivendo! Pensar daquele jeito era pedir para se decepcionar!", pensava Rey. 

-Exato Finn, “anos atrás”, agora eu tenho 19 anos e contas pra pagar.

-MAS...ainda assim, você- disse o garoto apontando o dedo na cara dela - senhorita Rey “queda do patriarcado, dona de mim, não preciso de macho, revolucionária” Andor, está na fila junto com seu melhor amigo, a ponto de enviar dados a seu respeito para oficiais do governo, que depois vão passá-los para o mesmo príncipe que você diz odiar. Não parece nem um pouquinho estranho?

-Não sei Finn, me diga você, que armou um complô com meus pais pra me arrastar de casa às 6 da manhã, pra ficar parada durante 4 horas numa fila e entregar um formulário para o príncipe, que eu realmente, não vejo graça.

-Oh, coitadinha dela! – disse ele revirando os olhos- Essa história de “meus pais me desafiaram a fazer isso” é papo furado, e você SABE disso - completou- Fala sério peanut, você aceitou rápido demais participar disso tudo, não levou nem ao menos dias para te convencer a se inscrever! Será que dói tanto você admitir que talvez, só talvez, você ainda se sinta atraída por aquele cara? Ninguém vai te julgar, porque, AQUELE homem É um pedaço de mau caminho.

-Não é nada disso, eu não tenho nenhum sentimento pelo príncipe. E se você tá tão interessado nele assim, por que VOCÊ não se inscreve e assim a gente acaba com essa história?

-Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não faço o tipo do príncipe, sabe, com um pênis e tudo mais- disse enquanto andavam pela fila interminável- Mas de qualquer maneira, o assunto aqui é você!

-Por que tudo tem que ter a ver com o fato de eu gostar do príncipe? Por que só não pode aceitar que eu tenho motivos maiores?

-Ah...chegamos em um ponto interessante! Então você tem projetos maiores? Envolve barraco? Será que eu vou ver minha melhor amiga segurando uma granada em rede nacional?!

-Ei! Calma! Não é pra tanto, eu não sou uma daquelas separatistas malucas! Se for pra entrar nessa joça, é para trazer mais visibilidade pra Jakku! 

Para que a maior ambição dessas garotas seja mais do que “casar com um cara rico pra sair daqui”. – disse Rey, finalmente avistando o portão do grande prédio espelhado, que até se destoava do cenário que é o centro comercial de Jakku.

-Oh! Que orgulho da minha revulocionariazinha – disse Finn apertando as bochechas da garota

-Tira a mão daí! – disse Rey lançado as mãos de Finn para longe do seu rosto - Nossa, hoje você tá insuportável, viu?

-Nossa, com esse humor tão agradável aposto que o príncipe vai gamar rapidinho em você – disse o garoto rindo enquanto eles se aproximavam ainda mais do prédio.

Andando e conversando distraidamente, eles nem perceberam que a roda de meninas na frente deles estavam ouvindo tudo que eles falavam, o que para elas parecia uma atrocidade.

-Oi? Desculpa, mas você acha mesmo que você vai conseguir alguma coisa? -disse uma menina de cabelos cacheados compridos

-Hã...? – perguntou Rey

-Vocês dois idiotas falando como se já estivessem certos que vão entrar na seleção. Deve ser divertido ser tão presunçosos a ponto de achar que o príncipe escolheria alguém como você! – falou como se fosse algo realmente importante Rey estar zoando da realeza

-Minha filha, quem é você? - disse Finn juntando as sobrancelhas numa expressão engraçada- E por que você tá se achando no direito de se intrometer na conversa dos outros?

-Ah faça-me o favor bicha tonta, vocês estão falando tão alto que daqui a pouco, até o espírito do velho rei Anakin vai poder ouvir!

-TU ME CHAMOU DE QUE?! – disse Finn olhando pra menina desacreditado no que tava acontecendo. Rey ao seu lado, só faltava soltar chamas pelos ouvidos de tão irada que estava – Olha só! Fala mais um negócio desses perto de mim que a minha amiga aqui te quebra na porrada! - disse Finn apontando pra Rey, que teria rido se a situação não fosse tão absurda

-Só tenta! É bom que aí vocês vão sair dessa fila e vão parar de se achar tanto!- disse outra menina, uma baixinha de cabelos cor de fogo

-Olha aqui uma coisa, tá todo mundo nessa fila aqui há 4 horas, em pé e no sol igual! Ninguém está com um PINGO de paciência pra lidar com uma palhaçada dessas! Então, por que vocês não, sei lá...CUIDAM DA VIDA DE VOCÊS!? – disse Rey se segurando pra não cair na briga com aquelas meninas.

Mal sabiam eles, que a discussão tinha chamado atenção de muitos participantes da fila, e até mesmo de alguns oficiais do governo, que observavam que estava havendo algum distúrbio ali. Muito menos se esperava que Maz Kanata, uma importante figura política e conselheira direta da própria Rainha Leia, estaria no local resolvendo assuntos de urgência. E quando os gritos começaram a ficar mais altos, ela própria foi ver o que estava acontecendo. “Pela força, são um bando de crianças, o que pode estar dando de tão errado para estar esse tumulto todo?”

E quando a conselheira chegou lá, ela viu uma roda de meninas gritando com uma dupla do outro lado, com uma menina com um olhar de pura determinação. Maz ficou intrigada com aquilo, a conselheira reconheceria aquele olhar em qualquer lugar.

Sem que ao menos percebesse, ela estava andando em direção à confusão, junto com alguns oficiais que já estavam se direcionando para apartar a briga

-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – disse Maz chegando próximo aos oficiais

-Pelo que entendi senhora, o grupo maior começou a provocar a dupla. Mas pelo visto as coisas pioraram. Alguém disse que iria...er... “quebrar o outro na porrada”- completou o homem mais alto

-Ótimo, traga a tal dupla para frente da briga e aparte da roda das maiores. E diga a elas que suas inscrições podem ser canceladas ser houver mais tumulto.

-Mas, senhora? Esse não é o protocolo...

-Snap, ninguém precisa saber qual é o protocolo- disse Maz calmamente, enquanto retornava para dentro do edifício

Enquanto isso, a discussão ficava cada vez mais pesada, e Rey só conseguia pensar que se estivesse com seu bastão, ela conseguiria derrubar três de uma vez. Até que ela viu um oficial se aproximando e pensou “Bom, pelo menos agora eu não vou ter que participar disso mais”

-Com licença, senhoritas! – disse o homem -Mas vocês já atraíram atenção de mais, vocês dois- disse apontando para Finn e Rey- Venham comigo, vocês foram convidados a se retirar da fila. Por favor me acompanhem.

-Mas, senhor! Elas que foram as malucas que começaram, a gente não tava fazendo absolutamente nada! - começou Finn 

-Eu disse: me acompanhem! – o homem falou pausado, sem deixar espaço para mais conversa. Com isso Finn se deu por vencido e ele e Rey passaram a segui-lo.

-Isso! Muito bem! Tirem esses esquisitos! – gritou a roda, e com isso o homem se virou novamente para as meninas.

-Se vocês continuarem com isso, fui indicado a interromper o processo seletivo das senhoritas e as desclassificarem imediatamente. Vocês gostariam que isso acontecesse?

-Não, senhor- disse elas em uníssono, finalmente voltando a se calar.

Os três tornaram a seguir rumo para longe da fila, mas em vez de sair de perto dali, o oficial os levou direto para o grande prédio espelhado. Rey já não estava entendendo mais nada, não era para eles estrem sendo expulsos? Será que eles foram contra alguma lei de Jakku?

Mas, antes que a menina pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa que os dois poderiam ter feito para alarmar o governo, uma mulher de óculos e bem baixinha veio recebê-los.

-Boa tarde, madame, senhor- disse estendendo uma mão para cada um- Meu nome é Maz Kanata, correspondente real em Jakku. Por favor, venham comigo- disse levando os garotos para uma sala localizada no último andar do prédio -Desculpe-me pela bagunça. Só cheguei nesse lugar ontem, e digo mais, isso aqui está um caos – disse ao saírem do elevador. 

A subida foi lenta e desconfortável, com Rey e Finn se entreolhando e murmurando "Você sabe o que a gente fez" e o outro respondendo "eu sei lá?!", pensando que estavam sendo discretos. 

E quando ouviram o típico "ding", mostrando que tinham chegado ao seu andar, os três saíram do hall do elevador e entraram em uma sala espaçosa, que dava vista para toda Jakku, "pena que era uma vista terrível", a garota pensou.

-Hã...senhora Kanata, desculpe pelo confusão lá fora, mas o que a gente está fazendo aqui exatamente?

-Ah, criança! Me esqueci desse detalhe! – disse Maz enquanto dois oficiais forneciam duas cadeiras confortáveis para Rey e Finn -Eu vou fazer o seu processo seletivo, senhorita...desculpe-me de novo, mas eu ainda não fui informada do seu nome.

-Ah, Rey, Rey Andor

-Claro...-disse Maz como se conhecesse Rey de algum lugar – Senhorita Andor, estava óbvio que se continuassem lá embaixo, claramente ia dar margem para uma briga pior, não é mesmo?- perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha para os dois, como se fosse uma mãe pegando os filhos fazendo alguma besteira - Então, pedi para o Snap aqui, trazê-los para o meu escritório para resolvermos esse problema de uma vez.

-Não era mais fácil só ter apartado a briga....- mas ela foi brutalmente interrompida pelo seu melhor amigo

-O que ela tá querendo dizer aqui – disse Finn botando um braço na frente de Rey- É que ela está muitíssimo agradecida, mas não entende o por que de ter que ser uma parada tão secreta. Não entenda mal senhora Kanata, mas a senhora não deveria estar resolvendo problemas mais importantes do que esse?

-Ah criança, quando se trata da possível rainha de Alderaan, os problemas podem esperar- fazendo Rey se engasgar com o ar

-Como?!

-Ah, não se preocupe querida, nós estamos sendo instruídos a tratar todas as jovens candidatas à seleção como as futuras governantas do país, não significa nada- disse Maz calmamente, mas Rey podia jurar que tinha ouvido um “por enquanto” no final -Bem, então vamos começar isso logo, antes que as meninas lá embaixo percebam que vocês não foram enxotados para fora da província.- disse a mulher, voltando para as formalidades - Espero que você tenha trazido sua ficha completa, sim?

-Ah, está aqui- disse Rey entregado um envelope para a mulher a sua frente

-Obrigado. Também posso confirmar que a senhorita fez todos os procedimentos médicos requeridos?

-Hã...eu fiz uns exames alguns meses atrás, mas não sei se é disso que a senhora tá falando?

-Vão servir por enquanto – disse Maz olhando o formulário -Agora me diga Rey, você tem um motivo para entrar na Seleção, certo? Não acredito que depois do que vi lá embaixo, você queira entrar só para...cortejar...vossa alteza real.

-Você tem certeza que você só chamou nós dois por causa do tumulto, né? Porque não é o que está me parecendo - disse Rey nervosa, mas arrancando uma risada da mulher a sua frente.

-Não criança, fique tranquila, você não será deportada caso diga que o príncipe não te atrai.

-Ah, quem dera o príncipe não atraísse Rey- disse Finn rindo

-Finn!!- disse Rey o repreendendo- E para ser completamente honesta com a senhora- disse voltando-se para Maz, de novo- O conceito de realeza não me atrai tanto quanto para as outras meninas lá embaixo. A única coisa que me fez concordar em vir me inscrever, é pela remota chance de trazer visibilidade para Jakku, e tentar trazer alguma mudança boa pra esse lugar – disse Rey exasperada. Ela nunca que planejava estar sentada em uma sala restrita, tendo uma sessão terapêutica com uma agente do governo, muito menos esperava encontrar algum por essas bandas.

-Entendo...acho que já invadi sua vida demais por hoje.- disse Maz, sentindo que era só isso que iria conseguir da menina, por hoje- Senhor Wexley- disse se virando para o homem- conduza-os para a sala de retratos por favor. Acho que já tomei tempo até além do necessário. – disse direcionando para a saída da enorme sala.

Rey e Finn se entreolharam nervosos de novo, principalmente como a maneira que a tal “entrevista” foi cortada. Os dois então, se levantaram e foram caminhando em direção a porta, mas antes que a menina pudesse passar totalmente para o outro lado, Maz tornou a falar

-E Rey? Boa sorte. Que a força esteja com você – e depois tornou-se para os documentos que havia deixado no lado da mesa.

Ao chegarem na sala de fotos, o clima era caótico. As meninas estavam passando maquiagens, que estavam sendo fornecidas no estúdio de última hora, testando ou pedindo para os assistentes as ajudarem, (já que era visível que a grande maioria não sabiam nem o que era aquilo). Também era possível escutar vários gritos, pedindo pra que elas pudessem tirar um novo take.

-Ah, então era por isso que a fila demorou tanto- observou Finn, desviando de uma menina que estava correndo com um tipo de líquido vermelho nas mãos

-Senhorita Andor? Seu posto é ali, terceira cadeira a esquerda- disse Wexley, apontando para a estação em questão - Foi prazeroso conhecê-la, que a força esteja com você- disse o homem, antes de sair.

E aproveitando a deixa, Finn voltou-se para a melhor amiga de novo. 

-Bem, enquanto eles TE paparicam, EU vou achar algo pra fazer. Quando estiver tudo pronto, me avisa? - perguntou o garoto, recebendo um acenar de cabeça afirmativo da melhor amiga.

Com isso, ele foi em direção a uma mesa com vários aparelhos diferentes, enquanto Rey se dirigia para a estação mandada.

Todo o processo de beleza foi fácil. Eles pediram para que Rey soltasse seu cabelo dos seus 3 coques usuais, deram uma mexida, e quando perguntaram se ela queria aplicar aquele mesmo líquido vermelho estranho na cara, ela recusou na hora. Por outro lado, Finn passou um total de 70 produtos nas mãos para testar, e resolveu experimentar o tal líquido vermelho, que o deixou parecendo que tinha levado um coice de um tauntaun na cara. Ver seu amigo todo doido com aquelas coisas inúteis fez Rey gargalhar de rir, principalmente com as caretas que ele fazia quando, obviamente, seu “experimento” dava errado.

O que a mecânica mal sabia, era que o fotógrafo tinha capturado o momento perfeito da risada dela, resultando, (para o horror de Rey e para a futura alegria de Finn), em uma das melhores fotos das participantes daquela edição.

Só quando chegou em casa novamente é que Rey percebeu o quão exaustivo aquele dia tinha sido, e tudo que a garota mais queria era deitar na sua cama e não pensar em mais nada.

-Ei! Como é que foi?- disse Jyn, junto com Cassian, saindo da cozinha para encontrar Rey na porta do quarto.

-É mãe...não aumente suas expectativas

-Tenho certeza disso – disse a mulher rindo- pela sua cara, parece que foi uma bomba.

-Nem te conto- disse Rey reprimindo um bocejo -Na verdade, eu até te conto, mas pode ser outro dia? Depois disso tudo o que eu mais quero é deitar.

-Tudo bem raio de sol, depois você fala sobre esse tal “desastre”- disse seu pai sorrindo simpaticamente e saindo da porta, com Jyn logo o seguindo.

Finalmente voltando ao seu colchão, Rey olhou para o teto e pensou em exatamente todas as situações que haviam acontecido, e como tudo ainda parecia ter sido muito suspeito na cabeça dela...

“Ah força, o que foi que eu fiz?”


	4. I´m crazier for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente chegou o momento de sabermos quem serão as selecionadas!

Depois que o período de inscrições havia finalmente terminado, Rey achou que poderia ter algum momento de paz. Infelizmente, ela estava errada.

Se antes o foco era entregar as inscrições, agora, era discutir o que tinha ocorrido no Jornal Oficial de Alderaan e o por quê das selecionadas ainda não terem sido anunciadas.

Rey achava aquilo loucura. Só tinha passado algumas semanas desde que as inscrições haviam se encerrado, não tinha como, nem com todo o dinheiro do mundo, aqueles caras já terem revisado todos os formulários de todas as meninas entre 18 e 24 anos do país.

Mas, isso não impedia que todas as almas vivas de Jakku estivessem ansiosas com o anúncio.

Todo dia era a mesma rotina. Rey chegava na oficina, ouvia Unkar Plutt reclamar o quanto ela era uma funcionária desprezível, e o quanto ela devia a ele. Depois, os outros funcionários começavam a chegar, e aí começavam os primeiros “Você viu o jornal oficial ontem? Sabe de alguma notícia diferente”. Lá para a parte da tarde, as senhoras que passavam próximo a oficina começavam a discutir em voz alta “Nossa, mas que governo enrolão! Será que não é possível acelerar isso?” “Nossa é verdade! Lá em casa está uma loucura, será que eles não se cansam de fazer a gente sofrer?”

Essa parte em específico deixava Rey revoltada. Aquela gente estava PASSANDO FOME! E o que elas mais achavam que faziam elas sofrer era A PORCARIA DE UM ANÚNCIO?!

Finn dizia para ela que era estresse, e que no fundo a própria Rey estava tão nervosa, que estava já descontando em todo mundo,(Tá, talvez ele não estivesse totalmente errado, mas ainda haviam coisas naquela rotina que irritam a mecânica profundamente).

Enquanto isso, o príncipe herdeiro olhava fixamente para a pilha de envelopes na sala da corte.

Ele não era autorizado a participar do processo seletivo, nem ao menos olhar para as fotos das candidatas. Então, só lhe restava ficar olhando fixamente para os oficiais do governo, que aprovavam e desaprovavam as candidatas e depois enviavam as fichas aprovadas para os membros da corte filtrarem ainda mais.

Dava um aperto a cada formulário jogado fora, ou quando algum oficial olhava diretamente para ele mandando um joinha, como se dissesse “Se deu bem, hein?”

Poe já achava aquilo masoquismo. O cara estava em pé olhando fixamente para os papeis, tentando ver se ele conseguia fazer uma conexão mental com alguma folha da pilha.

-Ahrg! Chega, isso já é tortura- disse Han se levantando da poltrona e indo até o filho – Ben, agora você precisa parar, você já está nisso aí há dias! Não é olhando para uma maldita folha de papel que você vai conseguir alguma coisa!

-Pai, você não entende...- começou o príncipe, mas só para ser interrompido.

-É claro que eu entendo! Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu fui uma dessas folhas de papel!...nossa como isso soou esquisito- terminou Han num resmungo- Mas, de qualquer maneira, não conquistei sua mãe olhando fixamente para ela igual a um maluco. - disse e voltou para um tom mais calmo - Que tal se você sair um pouco, dar uma volta, hein?

-Não sei nem se consigo mover um pé daqui - disse Ben, que agora apontava para os oficiais - Olha o que eles estão fazendo! Aquele dali fez uma bolinha de papel com o possível amor da minha vida!- disse o príncipe de forma dramática

-Acredite, Vossa Alteza, aquela não era o amor da sua vida. Nem de longe...- se intrometeu o funcionário

-Você tá vendo isso? Como é que vocês podem achar que esses caras podem decidir quem não ou quem eu vou me casar?! – depois virou-se rapidamente para o oficial – Sem ofensas- e tornou-se de volta para o seu pai

-Então você tá me dizendo que você iria preferir selecionar sozinho entre milhões de garotas? Em algum momento você não ia nem saber ler mais de tanta coisa! E sem contar, que levaria uns dois anos para você conseguir ler tudo

-Tá...- disse Ben considerando- Você pode estar certo nessa questão...

-E eu também to certo na “questão” que eu vou tirar você daqui! – disse, pegando o jovem príncipe e arrastando pelo braço – Vem Poe, deixa de implicar com o sofrimento do seu irmão.

Depois de mais alguns dias de distrações, e com ordens explicitas da rainha de impedir que o herdeiro do trono chegasse a menos que meio metro do salão da corte, finalmente os resultados seriam anunciados.

Era uma sexta a noite, e a família real já havia mandando o comunicado oficial de que a cerimônia de anúncio das selecionadas seria colocada ao ar exatamente ás 20:30, e que o Jornal Oficial desta noite seria totalmente dedicado as novidades da Seleção.

Ben estava uma pilha de nervos. Já naquele momento ele dava pulinhos na concentração dos estúdios da emissora, como se estivesse se aquecendo para uma batalha.

Leia olhava solidária com o sofrimento do filho. Ela mesma não tinha visto o garoto tão nervoso desde quando ele participou da sua primeira competição de hipismo. A monarca também sabia o que era estar na posição do príncipe, e agradecia que ele não havia feito igual a ela e não tinha convertido aquilo em raiva ou mau humor, se não, co o temperamento dele, estariam condenados.

Porém, em Jakku, Rey seguia direitinho os passos da monarca. Já deixando seus pais enlouquecidos.

-Eu não acredito que vão dedicar uma edição toda para aquele engomadinho! - disse murmurando, e então a menina olhou para os seus pais - E eu não acredito que vocês estão comendo na sala de estar para ver isso?! – disse a menina exasperada

-O que foi? Você não acha que vai ser divertido? – disse Cassian, levando o prato para o sofá e rindo dos resmungos da filha.

Desde que haviam anunciando naquela manhã que a noite teriam notícia sobre a seleção, o povo de Jakku enlouqueceu. Todos, sem exceção, foram dispensados dos seus trabalhos mais cedo para poder acompanhar com antecedência os detalhes da Seleção. Até mesmo Plutt, que pouco comentava sobre o assunto, fechou a loja com 3 horas de antecedência e partiu para a sua casa, sem ao menos dar alguma explicação.

Agora restava a Rey passear pela casa, ora dizendo como ela iria ganhar a aposta dos pais, ora dizendo que o estardalhaço que estavam fazendo era demais.

Lógico que seus pais mal ouviam o que a menina estava falando, sabendo que, o que viria a acontecer, prometia.

-Vossa Alteza real? – disse um estagiário do programa – O jornal irá ao ar em menos de 5 minutos, o senhor deseja mais alguma coisa antes de começarmos?

-Não, não...está tudo bem, obrigada pela preocupação- disse, se segurando para não perguntar ao pobre garoto se ainda dava tempo de fugir.

Todos da família real estavam presentes no estúdio, e Hux estava junto com os câmeras e assessores da família real, as vezes mandando um “relexa, Solo” quando ninguém estivesse olhando.

De repente umas luzes do estúdio ligaram, indicando que estavam prontos para ir ao ar. O herdeiro respirou fundo, olhou para os seus pais, e deu um sinal com a cabeça, como se estivesse sinalizando que estavam todos prontos.

Então, as câmeras ligaram, e todos ouviam o barulho característico da abertura do jornal ressoando na sede televisiva. “É, agora já não tem mais volta” pensou Ben, e logo após isso, o apresentador do Jornal Oficial, o carismático Obi-Wan Kenobi aparece, se direcionando para sua bancada.

-Boa noite, cidadãos de Alderaan! É com grande prazer que anuncio o começo da edição especial do Jornal Oficial! E hoje, finalmente daremos o fim a espera! Serão divulgadas as senhoritas escolhidas de todas as partes do país, e entre elas, a futura rainha de Alderaan! – disse Obi, falando para as câmeras, como se todos os cidadãos estivessem concentrados ali- Então Ben - disse então, se virando para o herdeiro- como Vossa Alteza está se sentindo em relação a tudo isso? Nervoso? Esperançoso?

\- Primeiro, boa noite a todos que estão assistindo- disse Ben para a câmera, com um sorrisinho- eu sei que vocês estão esperando para esse momento, mas acreditem eu também – disse com uma risada cordial – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta Obi, acho que uma mistura disso tudo, aliás não é todo dia que se descobre o amor da sua vida – “Principalmente, não por uma notícia no jornal” mas essa parte ele nunca iria dizer.

-Não consigo imaginar a sua situação, Vossa Alteza. Mas, já tive o prazer de receber 2 monarcas que já passaram por esta seleção. - disse Kenobi, agora se dirigindo a Leia - Vossa Majestade, como a senhora está se sentindo com isso tudo? Apreensiva com a Seleção de Vossa Alteza? Participar, imagino que deva ser desafiador, agora, observar o jovem príncipe tomando as decisões...

-Ah Obi- disse a rainha rindo simpaticamente- Eu particularmente estou ansiosa para ver o que o Benjamin aqui vai decidir, mas não posso negar que vai ser bem diferente assistir tudo de fora, assim como meus pais fizeram- disse a monarca sorrindo para a câmera, com inegável carisma.

Enquanto Obi-Wan continuava o interrogatório para a família real. Em Jakku, Rey já estava impaciente, e seu nervosismo já começava a mostrar

-Será que eles não vão mostrar isso logo, não?– disse a mãe da mecânica, olhando para mais uma pergunta sendo feita, dessa vez direcionada a Poe, deixando Rey mais ansiosa ainda. 

-Eles devem estar matando o máximo de tempo possível, aliás, o Jornal Oficial não tem uma audiência tão alta desde quando eles transmitiram a coroação da Leia.

-Engraçado, vocês falam da família real como se conhecesse eles de alguma maneira – observou Rey – Vocês por acaso tem alguma coligação com os monarcas? – disse Rey tentando a todo custo desviar a atenção da TV

-É claro, eu por exemplo, sou a professora de ballet oficial da família real- disse Jyn irônica, recebendo um revirar de olhos da filha- Eu só não acho que seja necessário tanta pompa pra falar deles dentro de casa, não é como se um guarda fosse arrombar a nossa porta e nos prender por não ter dito “Vossa Alteza Real” – disse a mãe, voltando sua atenção para as respostas dadas pela família real,(para a aflição da garota)

-Rey, tudo bem se você estiver levemente...

-Eu não to nervosa- disse séria – porque eu sei que eu não vou ser selecionada, eu já falei isso, vocês que estão ansiosos, tanto que nem conseguem tirar os olhos da TV – terminou a garota, fazendo os pais dela se entreolharem. 

Fato era que Rey não iria admitir que sua vida tinha alguma remota chance de mudança, e ela (por mais que estivesse falhando) não iria deixar isso transparecer para os pais.

A mecânica voltou a olhar para os dois e viu sua mãe dar um sorriso malicioso para ela, e quando a menina foi acompanhar o que a mãe estava vendo, ela travou seu olhar exatamente no momento que a câmera deu um foco no príncipe herdeiro.

É, Finn estava certo, ela achava ele bonito. Mas os olhos dele eram uma característica a parte, o fato dele ter um olhar tão penetrante e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso, deixava ela confusa. Alias, de tão nervosa que ela ficou de encarar ele, a garota teve que mudar a direção do olhar, ficando toda vermelha. “Se ele faz isso com uma tela de televisão, vários cabos e quilômetros de distância separando a gente, imagina ao vivo? Sinto pena das selecionadas....” pensou a garota enquanto tornava a focar em seu pé.

-Então, eu acho que já enrolei o povo de Alderaan por muito tempo. Obrigada pela participação de Vossas Majestades Reais na edição de hoje, mas agora está na hora de sabermos quem serão as 35 cidadãs de Alderaan que concorreram ao coração do príncipe Benjamin e se tornará a futura rainha do país! – com isso, as telas do estúdio mudaram de cor e forma. Sete oficiais do governo, cada segurando 5 envelopes, contendo as selecionadas, entraram no estúdio.

O coração de Ben parou, enquanto o de Rey estava acelerado a mais de 1000 por hora.

Era agora.

Obi-Wan se posicionou virando para a tela que mostraria as selecionadas em tempo real ao oficial abrir o envelope. Os 7 se posicionaram atrás de 7 bancadas de acrílico, depositando os envelopes e cada um pegando 1.

-Então vamos agora para as participantes dessa edição! – disse Obi, enquanto a música tema da seleção e seu logo rondavam o estúdio...

Ben e Rey pensaram a mesma coisa “Isso não poderia parecer mais um reality show” revirando os olhos mentalmente.

-E a primeira selecionada da noite é... - disse o apresentador, enquanto para todos os espectadores aparecia a ficha da menina escolhida

\- Senhorita Rose Tico! Da província de Cantonica! – anunciou Obi, com o rosto da menina e seus dados aparecendo na ela. 

E assim os nomes foram continuando.

-Senhorita Jessika Pava! Da província de Endor!

-Senhorita Bazine Netal! Da capital Coruscant

-Senhorita Tallie Lintra! Da província de Kamino!

As participantes foram sendo chamadas e chamadas, até que chegou um momento de estabilidade, onde Rey finalmente havia falado “ufa! me safei”. 

Até que...

-Senhorita Rey Andor! Da província de Jakku!

E foi aí que tudo parou.

Ao ver seu rosto na tela da sua televisão, a menina congelou, e até parecia que tudo estava acontecendo em câmera lenta. A sua foto estava linda, com ela dando uma risada que parecia ter vindo de um daqueles comerciais de pasta dental. Seu cabelo estava maravilhoso solto, e ela emanava uma energia que a mecânica nem sabia explicar.

O olhar de Ben focou na menina a sua frente de uma maneira que o garoto nem sabia nomear. Alguma coisa estava diferente naquela foto, era cativante, o sorriso da menina era algo impossível de se deixar de lado, e ela tinha um brilho natural como se fosse um sol próprio. O herdeiro até achou que estava de boca aberta, porque quando olhou para Poe, o irmão batia com as costas da mão embaixo do queixo como se dissesse “Para de babar, irmãozinho”.

Quando Rey voltou a si, seus pais estavam a encarando com sorrisos, como se dissessem "A gente sabia" e a partir daí o telefone começou a tocar...

e não mais parou.


	5. Then I was at sixteen

Ben só voltou a respirar novamente quando as luzes do estúdio se apagaram, indicando que eles estavam fora do ar.

Enquanto o resto da família real se levanta e conversava com Obi- Wan sobre alguns detalhes restantes da Seleção, Poe seguiu para falar com o irmão.

\- Ei cara, como você está se sentindo? – disse batendo de leve nas costas do mais alto

-Eu nem sei como reagir...- falou, de forma sincera 

-Ah, mas eu discordo! Você parecia estar reagindo bem a umas certas garotas ali. Principalmente pela aquela selecionada de Jakku...- disse, com um sorrisinho malicioso surgindo

-Nem começa -disse se virando para o irmão- Não aconteceu nada de diferente...eu acho que eles não deviam ter gravado a minha reação...acho que fiquei parecendo uma estátua

-Ah! As desilusões do amor! Deixam até os príncipes, cegos! – disse Poe fazendo uma imitação fajuta de algum autor de romance barato. 

-Meninos? – disse Leia – Vocês vão ficar por aí? – perguntando a monarca, já sendo dirigida para a porta do estúdio, vendo seus meninos quase ficando para trás.

-Vamos lá, Romeu! – disse Poe rindo e se juntando a sua mãe adotiva.

Nunca houve um tempo em que Poe e Ben não fossem amigos.

Mas, nem sempre ele fora seu irmão.

Poe era filho de Kes e Shaara Dameron, que trabalhavam como agentes do governo e eram amigos pessoais de Leia. Por causa disso, Poe sempre estava junto com a família real, e sempre estava lá para brincar com Ben. Fingiam que eram pilotos de jatos do governo, ou seguiam Leia em suas reuniões diplomáticas, mesmo que os dois nem soubessem o que os mais velhos estavam dizendo.

Quando Poe começou a demonstrar interesse pela política também, Leia fez ele assistir algumas das aulas junto com Ben. E a partir daí, Poe já era tratado praticamente como da família real.

Até que o acidente aconteceu.

Um atentado planejado para tirar a vida de Leia, acabou atingindo o carro que levava os pais de Poe, durante uma viagem para a província de D’Qar, terra natal do garoto.

Os separatistas tinham planejado implantar um dispositivo explosivo próximo do tanque de gasolina do carro que levaria a rainha para a província. Porém, uma ligação de urgência foi direcionada para Leia, logo, fazendo com que quem entrasse no carro não fosse ela. E quando os criminosos se deram conta do erro, o ataque já havia acontecido. 

Dameron tinha apenas 12 anos, e não estava preparado para a chuva de repórteres e investigadores que caiam sobre a sua cabeça. Naquela época o sensacionalismo chegou a ponto tão bizarro, que alguns tabloides diziam que o menino era quem tinha armado tudo aquilo para conquistar a herança dos pais.

A rainha tentava a todo custo proteger Poe de ser alvo de mais uma mídia maluca. A mesma perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ela tinha falado “Pela força! Ele é só um menino! Será que vocês não deixá-lo em paz? Ou vou ter que elaborar um mandato de prisão para todos vocês?”

Na opinião do mais novo dos Solos, o funeral foi o pior.

Ele achava que Poe ainda não tinha acreditado que aquilo era real. Até hoje, ele jura que Poe só encarou a realidade quando viu os caixões expostos no grande jardim.

Também foi nesse dia que o príncipe viu pela primeira vez, Dameron não sorrir, ou ao menos trocar mais de 5 palavras o dia todo.

Todos estavam devastados. Leia nem sabia mais o que fazer. Era inevitável que iriam afastar o garoto do castelo para que ele pudesse viver com um parente distante, ou para o sistema de adoção. Mas só de pensar nisso, deixava a monarca arrasada.

Até que um dia, Ben chegou no gabinete real de sua mãe, segurando uma folha com escritos em perfeita caligrafia. A mulher juntou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão cansada e confusa, e esperou o filho lhe desse alguma explicação.

-Então mãe, eu acho que a gente pode resolver o problema! - disse o jovem príncipe, com seus onze anos e os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos.

-Querido...bem que eu queria, mas eu e seu pai não podemos fazer nada. Está na lei que agora Poe deve ser mandado para o parente mais próximo da família dele, ou para o sistema. – disse ela, já triste de ter que repetir a mesma história para o seu primogênito toda vez. Mas vendo que o menino ainda tinha algo para falar, ela sorriu o encorajando. 

-Então...e se a gente fosse a nova família dele? – falou, como se ele estivesse dizendo algo óbvio, o que, não era, nem um pouco (pelo menos para os adultos).

-Ben...nós já falamos sobre máquinas do tempo- disse Han olhando o garoto com uma expressão de pena

-Não! Não! Nada disso – disse Ben impaciente -Eu tô dizendo que a gente podia adotar o Poe! – disse com entusiasmo, fazendo Leia e Han se entreolharem -É sério! Ele já morava aqui de qualquer jeito, e nesse ponto, todo mundo já sabe o que aconteceu! Ia ser fácil! Aliás, quem diria “não” para vocês? E mãe – disse se virando para a monarca – Não foi você quem disse que a tia Shaara era filha única, que ela não tinha pais? E se vocês estão demorando tanto assim para arranjar um lar para o Poe, é porque tio Kes também não tinha ninguém! – terminou como se ele tivesse descoberto algo extremamente revolucionário (o que na cabeça dele era, já que ninguém tinha pensado em algo tão simples como aquilo). 

Então o menino foi até o encontro dos governantes, e botou o papel caligrafado na mesa da mãe – Eu fiz até um protótipo do certificado para mostrar para o Poe! Eu sei que não é oficial e tudo mais... – mas ele interrompeu o raciocínio quando olhou para os rostos do seus pais, que estavam sem acreditar que o filho tinha feito aquilo. E ele podia jurar que Leia estava tentando não derramar alguma lágrima em cima de um documento oficial ou no trabalho dele.

-Bem garoto, eu acho que temos um dever a fazer, então- disse Han se levantando.

E assim foi proclamado o mais novo príncipe de Alderaan, Poe Dameron Solo. Nome escolhido pelo próprio, que decidiu homenagear os pais no seu título (e com a sua criança de 12 anos lhe dizendo, que dessa forma ele nunca seria capaz de esquecer o que eles fizeram por ele.) 

E na hora em que Ben deu as notícias, ele viu Poe chorar de novo, mas pela primeira vez, por algo bom. E desde aquele dia, o mais velho nunca deixou de chamar o príncipe herdeiro de “irmãozinho”.

Hux, por outro lado, só passou a frequentar o castelo quando Ben tinha 16 anos. E ao contrário do que todos pensam, a relação dos dois era terrível no começo.

Hux era o filho do Ministro das Forças Armadas, Brendol Hux, um cara duro e conhecido pelo seu comportamento frio, (alguns usariam a palavra “desumano”, também). Logo, era de se esperar que seu descendente fosse polido, sério e fechado como um cofre. Também, a constante expressão de desgosto na cara do ruivo só contribuía para que ele não conseguisse fazer amigos.

Além do mais, quando se está na adolescência, você não é um ser humano bonzinho. Então o pobre “general”, como o chamavam, era sempre o alvo das chacotas de Poe, e sempre estava discutindo com o príncipe herdeiro sobre alguma coisa.

Porém, em um dia meramente comum, Ben achou Hux sozinho na sala de jogos, sem saber como ele tinha conseguido entrar lá, olhando para o tabuleiro de um jogo de estratégias.

Ben já estava a ponto de enxotá-lo dali, quando o ruivo falou

-Eu adorava jogar isso com meus pais quando pequeno – disse nostálgico, e o príncipe se perguntou se o garoto tinha visto que tinha mais alguém na sala – Era um dos poucos que meu pai permitia em casa. De acordo com ele, era “um jogo que moldava os jovens líderes do futuro” - disse rindo com tristeza.

“É...ele sabe que eu to aqui, droga” pensou o mais alto. E com o silêncio do herdeiro do trono, Hux continuou a falar.

\- Eu sei, um monte de besteiras, mas...pra um garoto de 8 anos, tudo o que eu mais queria era ser “o orgulho do papai”. Um tipo de herói...Como pode ver as coisas deram muito “certo” - disse lançando o tabuleiro de volta na mesa.

-Se você estiver tão mal assim, eu posso sair- disse Ben já se virando para a porta

-Não se de o trabalho, a casa é sua, não é mesmo? – disse, já voltando a portar aquela mesma expressão carrancuda

-Olha...eu sei que a gente não tem nenhuma afinidade, Poe muito menos, mas...isso não significa que a gente não possa jogar uma partida... – disse o próximo na linha de sucessão do trono.

-Você acha que eu tenho quantos anos, Vossa Alteza? 10? – disse ele com desdém

\- Já que você acha que isso é tão infantil, vou levar lá pra cima e ver se Poe não quer jogar – disse Ben indiferente, mas despertando a curiosidade de Hux

-Talvez não seja tão ruim jogar uma partida...

Eles jogaram por 2 horas.

Em um dado momento, eles aceitaram empate e começaram a conversar sobre vários assuntos. Como Hux queria fazer faculdade na Inglaterra, e se tornar governador. E Ben falava quais planos ele queria botar em prática assim que assumisse o trono.

Os dois estavam tão distraídos, que nem viram Poe entrar na sala

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – disse olhando para os dois conversando no chão, com dois copos de refrigerante na mão.

-Ei, Poe, se lembra daquele jogo de conquista que a gente jogava sempre? O general achou – disse, apontando para o tabuleiro a frente deles. – Acho que dá tempo para mais uma partida

-O que?! Você endoidou Ben? Ele é o general Hugs! Isso é como ir para o lado do mal!

-Ok, agora nem eu entendi o que você tá dizendo – disse o irmão, virando a cabeça de lado em uma expressão confusa. – Enfim, você vai deixar esse papo aí de lado e vai jogar?

-Humph- resmungou o outro príncipe, mas eventualmente, Poe deixou o orgulho de lado e se juntou aos dois.

Desde então, o trio se formou, e se tornaram inseparáveis.

-Ei, Solo? Você tá legal? – disse Hux quando os três voltaram para o castelo.

O lugar já estava totalmente remodelado para receber as selecionadas em poucos dias.

Tinha uma área totalmente adaptada para as câmeras, novas instalações de energia, empregados correndo para lá e para cá para dar os toques finais, carregamentos de vestidos, líquidos estranhos e maquiagens que ele nunca saberia para o que que servem. 

-Sou eu quem estou sendo dramático, ou vocês também estão sentindo que isso vai mudar as nossas vidas para sempre? – perguntou o príncipe, como se sentisse que algo estava para acontecer.

Poe e Hux se entreolharam e os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo

-Dramático.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Se sintam livres para deixar comentários e kudos!  
Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
